


Coming Home

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Hermione's returning for her 8th year without Harry and Ron. She runs into the first friend she ever made
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 46
Kudos: 121





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts), [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> Hi everyone! This is my first sver story! It's just a short drabble and hopefully people will like it! I just want to thank LadyKenz347 and Frumpologist for their amazing podcast that gave me the courage to write this!

Hermione was nervous. It had been many years since she had any misgivings about boarding the Hogwarts Express. This year was different, everything was different. The war had only ended in May, shortly after she went to Australia to find her parents. That turned into an awful fiasco that she was not expecting. Reversing the memory charm turned out to be a lot more difficult than she thought it would be and in the end, it was all for nothing. Countless visits to numerous healers told her that if she continued to try, it would break her parent's mind and render them insane.

She left Australia broken. She no longer had anything or anyone.

While she still had Harry, Ron had not taken her rejection of him after the war very well and that meant the Weasleys, Molly at least, were shunning her. She couldn't get past his abandonment of her and Harry on the hunt. The spur of the moment kiss during the battle was a mistake. She honestly didn't believe they would all see the end of the war. While she knew Harry was still her friend, he was firmly entrenched in the Weasley family. Best mate to Ron and Ginny's boyfriend, he had finally found the family he had always lacked. She didn't begrudge him that and knew that he would be there for her if she needed him. She hoped so anyway.

Now here she was, months later, staring at the Hogwarts Express waiting to take her back to the only home she had left. Harry and Ron were starting Auror training, she had no idea how many other so-called ‘eighth years’ would be returning. Everything was firmly in the unknown category and Hermione hated not knowing something.

"Are you okay Hermione?"

The sudden light pressure on her shoulder jolted her from her thoughts. Turning around she saw Neville Longbottom looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine Neville, just thinking about what the year ahead will hold I suppose."

"Ah, aren't we all?" He said, chuckling. "I assumed you were coming back and I'm so glad to see I was right. Fancy finding a compartment together?"

Looking Neville over, Hermione could tell things had already begun to change. He was so tall, taller than she remembered him being. Maybe it was this new-found confidence he was exuding after his heroic slaying of Nagini and his efforts to try to keep as many students safe as possible while she was on the run last year.

"I would love too, lead the way."

Neville quietly shrunk her trunk and putting it in his pocket, opened the train door for Hermione. Finding an empty carriage towards the back of the train, the two settled down.

"Will you need to go to the front of the train for the prefects meeting? I assume McGonagall asked you to be Head Girl?"

Hermione's face fell a bit. "No, actually, I'm not even a prefect. McGonagall sent me a letter explaining that, although all the professors thought the title should be mine, as a returning student for eighth year, we aren't able to take part in being prefects, Quidditch teams, anything like that. She said it wouldn't be fair to the actual seventh years."

Neville looked at her with a sad smile "I'm so sorry Hermione, no one else deserves Head Girl more than you. It's almost like we are being punished for what happened last year."

"I agree, but I've decided to see it as a gift. If I have no extra responsibility, I can treat this year like the only normal school year I've ever had here. Studying, spending time with friends, and deciding what I want to do with the rest of my life"

"I hope you'll make some extra time for me this year. You were the first friend I've ever had you know?"

Hermione looked up, startled at Neville. His cheeks were slightly tinged with pink and he was looking anywhere but at her.

"Of course I'll make time for you Neville! I'm aware I havent been the best friend the last seven years - I was so caught up in Harry and Ron's messes, I neglected my other, equally important friendships. You were my first friend too you know. I never made friends in primary school."

Neville smiled brightly at her and glanced out the window of their compartment. "There’s Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Did you want to go say hello?"

All the blood drained out of Hermione's face. Harry had told her they weren't coming to the platform. They were far too busy with their training and just wouldn't have the time. Yet here they were, surrounded by Weasleys and admiring fans; they were both basking in it. Apparently what they no longer had time for, was her.

"No, I spoke to them yesterday evening. I actually was under the impression they were too busy to come to the platform. I'm sure Harry just wanted to see Ginny off."

Hermione's voice broke a little and Neville immediately jumped up the comfort her and tripped over Hermione's shoulder bag, sending him flying into her.

"I'm so sorry Hermione! Are you alright?"

Hermione couldn’t breathe, Neville was so close to her, had more concern etched on his face than anyone had for her in years.

"Y-yes, I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!"

Neville hadn't moved. He was still staring at her face, incredibly close to her, his hazel eyes boring into her own dark brown ones.

Her heart was beating so fast. She wasn’t sure she was even still breathing. Neville tilted his face to Hermione's and gently but forcefully, kissed her.

Hermione saw stars. Her mind, for the first time in living memory was completely still. She leaned into Neville's broad chest and sighed. This kiss was more than the few little pecks she had shared with Viktor. It was more than the sloppy, wet kiss she had shared with Ron.

This felt like coming home.


End file.
